


31 Days of Doctor Who Fics

by SunnieBelle



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 31 Days Writing Challenge, Alien Planet, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Wolf Bay, Dimension-Hopping Rose, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Heart of the TARDIS, Humor, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Introspection, Kid Fic, Light Angst, Meddling TARDIS, Metacrisis Tenth Doctor Dies, Ninth Doctor Era, Post-Episode: s01e05 World War Three, Post-Episode: s02e13 Doomsday, Post-Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, Rose Tyler Loves the Doctor, Soulmates, TARDIS Coral, Temporary Character Death, Tenth Doctor Angst, Tenth Doctor Era, The Doctor Loves Rose Tyler, The Doctor/Rose Tyler Fluff, The Oncoming Storm (Doctor Who), Time Travel, Tony Tyler - Freeform, Tumblr: doctorroseprompts, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 04:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnieBelle/pseuds/SunnieBelle
Summary: The Doctor and Rose are forcibly separated by a tribe of bird-men, tasked with finding one another in the midst of a muddy dangerous swamp.





	1. An Unexpected Misadventure

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Tumblr's Writer's Month Writing Challenge for August 2019.  
All rights for Doctor Who and it's characters belong to the BBC.  
Day 1 prompt: annoyance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Rose are forcibly separated by a tribe of bird-men, tasked with finding one another in the midst of a muddy dangerous swamp.

Rose Tyler huffed out a breath, partly from the energy she was exerting and partly in frustration. Her arms held out to her sides to provide balance, she slowly made her way through the muddy swamp she was traipsing through. She was both grateful and annoyed by the trees surrounding her in every direction; they aided her in keeping her balance, but they severely hindered her vision of the area, making it nearly impossible to know where she was or how far she had to go. Each step was carefully made, so as to prevent herself from falling face first or flat on her back into the ankle-deep mud which was as thick as wet concrete. 

Of course, when Rose had woken that morning—in her head she could hear the Doctor’s Northern accented voice teasingly reminding her that there were no mornings on the TARDIS—she had expected to have a fun and relaxing day visiting Pygriffus, a peaceful planet which had the best banana-themed baked goods in the galaxy; or at least that’s what the Doctor had told her. 

_Really should have known better than to trust the Doctor’s bloody driving skills_, she thought to herself, irritated with her designated driver. 

Stepping outside the TARDIS and expecting to smell the pleasant aromas of baked goods was a far cry from the reality she and the Doctor had found themselves in. 

Still chuckling and teasing each other, they had managed to walk only a few meters from the time and space ship before being surrounded by a horde of spear-wielding, humanoid-ish tribesmen. Rose had been mesmerized by the Lotyprus, the bird-men whose appearance were a fairly even mixture of human and something like an eagle. They were quite beautiful, their feathered bodies a shimmering chocolate-brown color with honey-yellow beaks and golden-brown eyes. 

Of course, her fascination with the tribesmen had ended as soon as the chief had placed a claim on Rose, saying that she was to be his bride, due to some mysterious tribal legend of a golden-haired goddess. The Doctor had kicked up quite a fuss at this point, which had led to the two of them being forcibly separated—which did not improve the Doctor’s mood _at all_—and taken to opposite sides of the swamp. 

They were told that if they could find each other in the swamp and make it out together—apparently it was a test even the Lotyprus were wary of performing, likely due to the size of the swamp and hazards within it—then they would let the two of them pass unharmed, but if not...well, Rose’s future would be very, very different from what she had planned. She didn't worry too much though, because she knew the Doctor would never allow them to go through with whatever they had planned. 

Rose wasn’t exactly sure how long she had been trudging through the swamp, but it had to have been several hours at least. She was starting to tire and her stomach had long ago told her how unhappy it was with its empty state. 

As unhappy as she was with this particular adventure, her displeasure mostly stemmed from the fact that she was missing having the Doctor’s hand in hers, his sarcasm and dry sense of humor, and his company. She suspected if she just kept walking, the Doctor would eventually find her, what with his superior Time Lord senses and all. 

Trying to occupy her mind from her hungry stomach and waning stamina, she let her mind wander to reminisce on some of the adventures she and the Doctor had experienced in the past few months. 

She will never forget how boring and monotonous her life had been, back when it was the never-ending cycle of work and food and sleep; nor will she ever forget the day her world had turned on its head with meeting the Doctor. No matter what messes they got into, what trouble they found themselves in, she would not have missed one moment of it for the world. She would never regret any of her time spent with the Doctor; she couldn’t. 

The Doctor had opened her eyes to the wonders of the universe and she would stay with him for as long as he let her—hopefully the rest of her life, if she was lucky. 

Her thoughts and body stopped the moment she thought she heard the faint sound of someone calling her name. She held her breathe, not moving a muscle, as she strained her ears to listen. There it was again, just on the edges of her hearing, her name being called. 

Knowing it was more than likely the Doctor, and that he had very keen hearing, she turned her head to the left—the direction she thought the voice was coming from—and shouted, “Doctor!” 

Not daring to move or breathe, she listened. Sure enough, the voice came again, just a little louder and nearer. She made to move in that direction, but found that while she had paused to listen, the mud that had been around her ankles was now at the bottom of her calves and was nearly solidified. 

Trying to lift one foot, then the other, she found that she was only succeeding in making her situation worse, her legs sinking further into the thick mud. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, she forced herself not to panic, knowing the Doctor was relatively close. She intermittently called out to him, guiding him to her. 

About ten minutes later, the mud more than halfway to her knees now, she saw the first glimpse of her Doctor’s leather jacketed form as he made his way around a rather large tree. She was so exhausted—and loath to admit how frightened her current situation made her feel—she suddenly burst into tears. Within moments his strong arms were around her, enveloping her in a comforting hug. Feeling self-conscious, she quickly dried her tears and then gave him a small, embarrassed smile. 

“’M afraid ’M kinda...stuck,” she said, looking down where her legs were continuing to sink into the mud's relentless grip. 

“Jeopardy friendly, you are,” he says in mock annoyance, though his eyes are twinkling with mischief and laughter held in check. 

She finally noticed why he wasn’t sinking into the mud as well. He had taken several thick, wide pieces of bark—nearly two feet in length—tied them together and then to his boots with thick red string to make a couple of impromptu snowshoes, or in this case, mud shoes. She gave an internal roll of her eyes, thinking about his bigger-on-the-inside pockets. 

When he saw that she noticed his improvised footwear, he flashed a wide, daft grin at her, effectively chasing away her anxiety and irritation with her predicament. 

She watched him reach down and use his large hands to dig into the mud, freeing her ensnared legs. He pulled her feet out one at a time—though her shoes remained in the mud’s clutches—and found herself standing on the toes of his boots, preventing her from sinking into the mud again. His strong arms held her around her waist to balance her, while she kept her hands on his leather covered biceps. She had to remind herself to breathe with their close proximity to one another. 

“Can’t let you walk barefooted through here, Rose, one puncture of the skin and you’d be in trouble. Serious trouble,” he says, looking around them as he rambled. “There’s bacteria in the mud that’s poisonous to most humanoid species. It’s why the Lotyprus won’t go through here themselves. The same pathogens affect them as well.”

“What about you though, you’re not in danger?”

“Time Lord, me. Superior—”

“Yeah, yeah, I remember. Superior biology. You think you’re so impressive,” she says, her voice teasingly mocking. 

“Oi! I am so impressive!” Giving him a tongue-touched smile, she couldn’t help but chuckle at how easy it is to wind him up. 

“So then, Mr. Impressive, how we gonna get out of here without me walking out?”

He looks around once more, then, before she can react, he scoops her up in his arms in a bridal carry, causing her to give a small squeak of surprise as she throws her arms around his neck. She was surprised to find their faces even closer together than a moment before. Suddenly she feels mesmerized by the exquisite icy-blue of his eyes. Looking into them, she felt lost within their depth and the knowledge of the universe locked behind them. 

Breaking her stare, she looked around them and said, “Might want to head back to the TARDIS, now that we’ve found each other. ’S getting’ a bit dark.”

“Right.” With a nod of his head, the spell was broken. 

Over the next couple of hours they joked and teased each other about their current and past misadventures. Soon they were nearing the outskirts of the swamp, and they were both grateful as the sky was turning a dusky orange and it was getting harder for Rose to see. 

They noticed the tribesmen in the distance waiting for them. Within a few minutes the Doctor was standing before the chief of the tribe, Rose still in his arms, both of them a muddy sight. 

The Doctor wore a stony mask, letting a hint of the Oncoming Storm brew in his eyes. He was not willing to let Rose out of his arms for anything, especially around these creatures that had tried to steal her from him. 

“You have completed the task,” the Lotyprus chief stated, staring at them both before continuing. “We can see that you are two halves of the same whole. Go in peace, but know this...keeping a whole separated for too long will cause devastation to both halves. Do not keep yourselves separate for too long, or you will both wither and be in great anguish.”

Looking at one another in surprised shock, the Doctor and Rose looked back to the leader in confusion and said a simple thank you as they made their way to the TARDIS. 

Once back inside, the Doctor quickly divested himself of his improvised snowshoes. Rose then watched the familiar dance of the Doctor sending the TARDIS into the vortex. She was silent for a few minutes as she thought on what the chief said. 

“Doctor?” Seeing him looking at her expectantly, she asked, “What do you think the chief meant? You know, the ‘separating a whole for too long causes devastation and anguish’ thing?” Suspecting that the Lotyprus leader was talking about the obvious connection she and the Doctor had, she wanted to know if he thought the same as her. 

Looking away from her quickly, he played with some buttons and levers on the console that she suspected did nothing more than give his restless hands something to do. “Not sure. Could mean anything really. You, Rose Tyler, better go shower and change. Need to get all that pathogen-infested muck off your body.” He guided her toward the entrance to the main corridor.

“You’ll find a small green bottle in your shower. Use that in your hair and as a body wash before you lather with your regular shampoo and body wash. It’ll kill any of the bacteria still lingering on you. I’ll do a blood test in the infirmary later, though, just to be sure. And don’t forget to eat something. Gotta restore your little human body’s stamina. Now, I’ve got some repairs that need to be done on the TARDIS, so I’ll see you later, Rose.”

With that, he turned and walked back to the console, lifting a piece of grating and climbing down beneath to hide from what he obviously didn't want to talk about. Knowing that trying to make him talk to her was pointless and knowing that she did in fact need a shower, she made her way to her room. 

She was grateful that they had made it back to the TARDIS safe and sound, despite their temporary separation and the day’s frustrating circumstances. Rose only hoped that the Lotyprus chief’s words would not drive the Doctor so far away from her that she lost him completely. Her greatest hope was that, one day, he would reciprocate her love for him. 

In the meantime, she contented herself with the knowledge that they were best mates. After all, she was the Doctor’s companion and he only took the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Part of Tumblr’s Writer’s Month Writing Challenge for August 2019.  
All rights for Doctor Who and it’s characters belong to the BBC.  
Day 1 prompt: annoyance.)


	2. Reliving Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not able to distinguish dream from reality, Rose struggles to save her Doctor again. Is it a dream or will she lose him forever for real this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of Tumblr's Writer's Month Writing Challenge for August 2019.  
All rights for Doctor Who and its characters belong to the BBC.  
Day 2- Trope Prompt: hurt/comfort
> 
> (Possible trigger warning: mentions major character-temporary-death)

Rose Tyler stood alone on a dark street, the asphalt beneath her bare feet as black as pitch. Pale light from the nearly-full moon shone down to reveal a quiet, suburban street. She struggled to remember where she was or why she was there.

Turning around she saw the pale orange back of a tall, rotund alien. She recognized it as a member of the Rextrin Fighter Squad, a hostile alien group that Torchwood had already had several run-ins with in the past. She watched the alien’s back and shoulders flex as he reached to draw a weapon from his side. She saw the focus of the Rextrin’s attention, and her breath caught. His gun was trained at her beloved Doctor’s brown-suited chest.

She yelled out a warning, but her voice was whisper quiet. _Why can’t I project my voice?!_ she asked herself, frustratedly.

Though she ran to try and stop the inevitable, to intercept the ray that would soon be hitting the Doctor, she couldn’t seem to run hard or fast enough. For every step she took, it seemed like the alien and the Doctor were drifting farther and farther away. Why was the Doctor just standing there like a statue? Why wasn’t doing something to stop this?!

Her feet pounded into the ground, but it was like she was running through molasses.

She saw the Rextrin’s rounded body shimmer and transform before her eyes. Suddenly she was seeing the horrifying outline of a Dalek. The man-sized pepper pot shot a death ray from its metal whisk arm, the awful mechanical voice repeating its favorite phrase of “EXTERMINATE!”

Rose watched in growing horror as her brown suited Doctor fell to the ground. Seconds—or minutes? Or hours?—later, he tried to stand on unsteady legs. Without warning, he erupted into golden light, emerging the same as before, but in a blue suit.

Before she could do or say anything, the Doctor suddenly staggered backwards, as though he had been hit with an invisible ray from the Dalek.

As her legs began to work properly again, allowing her to draw closer, the Dalek disappeared.

She was suddenly at the Doctor’s side, standing over his prone form, but she could see she was too late. She watched his skin grow pale, his eyes turned glassy and dull. Lifeless.

She called out his name, shouting it over and over, but no matter how loudly she shouted, he didn’t move or speak, didn’t breathe a single breathe. Sinking to her knees beside him, she felt despair flood through her and settle in her heart, even as a cry of anguish ripped from her throat.

Rose woke suddenly to the feeling of someone shaking her awake and hearing someone screaming. She saw the Doctor hovering over her, his concerned face close to hers. As her sleep-fogged brain cleared, she realized the person she’d heard screaming was herself. The dream came back to her like a flood, and she sat up, gasping for breath through her harsh sobs. 

In desperation, Rose pulled the Doctor to her with almost bruising force. He went willingly into her arms, holding her tightly to himself and rocking her slightly. She pressed her face into the hollow of his neck as she cried, unwillingly reliving terrifying memories of her lonely past without him, and trying to sort what was real or a dream.

Finally she calmed enough to feel the Doctor’s fingers running soothingly through her hair and in circular patterns on her back. In between gentle kisses on her face and hair, he whispered words of comfort and love.

With a shuddering breath, she sat back enough to see his face—though her hands didn’t leave his arms, as though afraid that breaking her touch on him would make him disappear. He lifted his hands to cup her face, his thumbs brushing the apples of her cheeks, before placing a gentle kiss to her lips.

The look he gave her was full of worry and compassion, his eyes conveying his open willingness to listen if she wanted to talk about it. She didn’t know if she could, that nightmare being too close to how that awful day, so long ago, could have gone. She shook her head and simply hugged him again, needing to feel his warm body against hers, to feel the rhythmic beating of his single heart against her chest.

“Too close to reality.” She didn’t have to elaborate on that statement or explain what she meant. They both had experienced dreams similar to this on occasion—reality and the dream possibilities of the past and future, blurring until they were indistinguishable from one another.

As one, they lay back on the bed, their arms still wrapped around one another. In between whispered words of love, they comforted each other with lingering kisses and touches, relishing the closeness of their bodies pressed together.

Peace slowly settled over them as they drifted off to sleep. For now, nothing could separate them, and as they slipped into a restful, dreamless slumber, they hoped that nothing ever would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out to be more angst-y than I intended, but it's where the story wanted to go, so I went with it.  
(Offers virtual cuppa and jammy-dodgers in apology)


	3. A Smile To Light Up The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new face at the local Coffee shop has a profound effect on Doctor John Smith's mood. Will this be the start of something wonderful, or will his stubbornness be an impassable roadblock?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of Tumblr's Writer's Month Writing Challenge for August 2019.  
All rights for Doctor Who and it's characters belong to the BBC.  
Day 3 prompt: coffee shop AU

Standing in the queue at the Cozy Corner Coffee Shop with all the other people who quite obviously didn’t have anywhere else to go or somewhere important to be, Doctor John Smith rolled his eyes impatiently and crossed his arms over his chest. Perhaps if he scowled enough at the people in front of him, they would move faster and let him be on his way. 

Unfortunately that seemed to make time crawl past even slower. 

Becoming quite irritated with all the stupid apes in front of him, who were quite obviously more interested in their phones or talking to one another than going about their day, John considered simply leaving and going on to the university. His class would be starting in ten minutes and he was rarely ever late. But then, his students likely wouldn’t care anyway. 

Not able to help one more roll of his eyes, he uncrossed his arms and stuffed his hands in his leather jacket’s pockets. He reminded himself that walking past the university’s sharp-as-a-whip secretary, Donna Noble, without her tea would not be worth the tongue lashing he would receive. 

Five minutes later he was finally able to place his order. As he reached for his wallet, his nose was tickled by the familiar and tantalizing scent of bananas.

“What is that? Something with bananas? I didn’t know you sold anything with bananas.” he asked the barista who was busy making his and Donna’s teas. 

“Oh, we didn’t until a few days ago. Hey, Rose, someone’s asking about you’re baking.” the pretty boy barista said. 

Looking at the case, John saw that someone was bent over behind it putting baked goods into the glass display case. When she stood, John had to remind himself to not gape like a bloody school boy. 

She was young and lovely, with bright, playful amber-brown eyes, bottle-blonde hair that was like a halo upon her head and her full pink-tinted lips were pulled into a smile that seemed to light the room.

Feeling every bit like a juvenile, he suddenly remembered that he needed his brain to work and not simply stare at this beautiful woman. After all, she probably wouldn’t look at him twice, not with his daft old face. 

“Hi, I’m Rose,” she said, reaching over the counter to offer her hand in greeting. “Rose Tyler. Just started here last Friday.”

“John. Doctor John Smith.” He took her hand—and his knees did not tremble from the almost electric shock that raced up his arm at her touch. 

The smell of bananas wafted over to him again, reminding him of why he was being introduced to her in the first place. 

“What do you have then?” he asked, finally looking away and to the glass case. 

She rattled off a few different types of muffins, three of which were banana-themed and several cakes and pastries.

“I’ll take three of the banana nut muffins and one blueberry, if you please.”

She smiled at him with the tip of her tongue showing and he forced himself to not let his eyes follow that teasing tongue. 

“You have a thing for bananas or something?” she asked, and he absolutely _did not_ blush.

“Bananas are good. Full of potassium, they are.”

She smiled that teasing smile at him again and handed him a brown bag at the same time as the barista placed his teas on the counter. He finally remembered to pull out his wallet, paid and made a rather hasty goodbye as he exited. 

Feeling a fool, he walked quickly, his long runner’s legs getting him to the campus in record time. Taking a moment to drop off her tea and a blueberry muffin, he gruffly dismissed Donna’s chatter and made his way to his classroom.

The rest of his day was spent in a daze, as all he seemed to remember was Rose’s smile and bright eyes. When he finally ate the muffins, he let out a moan as he bit into them. They were fantastic! He would have been horribly embarrassed at the sound—and would’ve grumpily denied having done it—if it wasn’t for the fact that he was in the privacy of his office.

Over the next two weeks he became a regular at the Cozy Corner Coffee Shop, ordering tea or coffee and always getting one or two varieties of Rose’s banana themed treats on his way to work. 

Donna was relentless in asking him why he was suddenly in such a great mood all the time and suspiciously asked why he was bringing her muffins with her tea every day. He snippily told her that if she didn’t want them, to give it back and he’d be on his merry way, which quieted her grousing. 

He tried to speak with Rose every time he went to the coffee shop and always left with a brighter smile than when he came in.  
One day, on a whim, he stopped by after work and found the coffee shop was almost completely empty. He felt inordinately pleased that he’d timed his visit at the end of her shift. He was rather surprised that she didn’t rush home, but instead asked him to sit with her. They sat at the back of the shop and chatted about anything and everything while sipping on tea. 

When the conversation lagged, Rose looked up at him and suddenly said, “I have a question.”

“I might have an answer,” he retorted, causing her to smile.

Then her smile turned shy. “Would you...would you like to get a bite to eat later? With me? Ya’know, somewhere that serves more than breakfast treats? There’s a really great chippy round the corner.”

He stared at her, completely gobsmacked. She played with her gold hooped earring as words began to tumble from her lips. 

“’S just, you seem really nice and I thought, maybe we could spend some more time together.” She looked up at him nervously. 

He was desperately telling his brain to reboot, since his ability to process and create words seemed to have malfunctioned. 

“You want to go out? With me?” he asked her incredulously. 

Searching his face, she nodded. 

He couldn’t understand it. This beautiful, funny, smart young woman not only seemed to like him, but was wanting to spend more time with him. Him! 

“I just...I never expected you to glance at me twice. Daft old man that I am. I thought you would’ve been interested in that pretty boy that works here.” He said, trying to keep the jealousy from seeping into his tone, but knowing he failed completely.

“Adam?” she asked, confused. “He’s alright. But he’s just a friend. He’s too...full of himself for my taste.” She paused. “And you’re not daft or old, John.”

It was the first time she had called him by his name. He found that he liked how it sounded coming from her lips. 

Smiling gently, he said, “Have to disagree with you. I’m more than ten years you’re senior.” 

Her face fell and her eyes lost a little of their spark as she looked down at the table, her fingers absently playing with the rim of her empty cup. 

Something twisted in his heart, seeing that light in her eyes fade and knowing he had caused it. 

Reaching across the table he placed one of his hands atop hers and gave it a gentle squeeze, causing her eyes to rise to meet his serious gaze. 

“But I’d be a bloody fool to turn down an offer spend more time with you.” He searched her face and felt his smile grow when her own stretched across her face. He had a sudden longing to make her smile like that every day and only for him. 

Within a few minutes they were walking down the street, hand in hand. He knew that he had the biggest, goofiest grin on his face and couldn’t bring himself to care one bit. He felt her head rest on his should and looked down at her, his smile becoming impossibly wider. 

Oh, but he was a goner for sure. And he wouldn’t have it any other way.


	4. A Chance Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With flights cancelled, two strangers decide to drive across England to get to their destination. Is it friendship that they feel or could it be something more?

Rose Tyler held back a groan of frustration as another teller informed her that her flight, and indeed, all flights leaving the airport were cancelled. Even better news was no one knew how long it would take to get them going again.

Letting a breath slowly out through her nose, so she doesn’t scream in frustration, she turned and walked back to the crowded waiting area of the airport.

Trying not to look at anyone around her, she takes the first seat she finds. It just so happens to be next to a very handsome man with really great hair and a pair of specs that admittedly look really sexy on him. Trying to control her thoughts and her blush, she settles her handbag at her feet and tries to look anywhere but at him.

“Flights still cancelled, eh?”

God, even his voice is sexy. Beginning to wonder if she accidentally ingested an aphrodisiac, she turns to find a pair of chocolate-brown eyes staring back at her.

“Yes, unfortunately. And apparently no one knows when they’ll be running again.” She shouldn’t—she never knows when paparazzi are going to spring out of nowhere for a photo of the Vitex heiress—but she can’t seem to help herself, so she extends her hand out to him.

“I’m Rose, by the way. Rose Tyler.”

His grip is firm, his hand warm, as he shakes her hand. “Doctor Johnathan McCrimmon. Tyler. Tyler. Why does that name sound familiar? Wait, are you related to Peter Alan Tyler? The owner of Vitex?”

“’S my father.” She tries to hide a smile as his eyes get huge.

“You’re the Vit—” he nearly shouts, before she shushes him.

“You’re the Vitex heiress?!” he asks in a loud whisper. “Blimey. Never thought I’d find myself talking to an heiress. Good businessman, Peter Tyler. But I got to say that Vitex drink is rubbish.”

At her snort of laughter he seems to realize what he just said and is turning a delightful shade of red.

“Sorry, that was rude wasn’t it. My sister, Donna, is always going on about how rude I am. Rude and not ginger, that’s me.”

“It’s alright. I don’t much care for it either. Just don’t tell my dad or the press that.”

Seeing his smile, she’s pretty sure if she were standing, she’d be going weak in the knees.

“So then, Rose Tyler. What brings you to the airport?”

Over the next two hours they talk about random things, laughing and teasing each other like they were old friends getting reacquainted.

Neither one of them really seemed to want to leave the other’s company, but they did have places to be, so the Doctor—as she had started to call him, just to see his smile, and the crinkles around his eyes that would appear, when she did so—offered to go check on the flight details.

A few minutes later he came back with the same—but slightly worse— information, instead of an unknown period of time, it was now indefinitely.

“You know, I’ve been thinking. You said you have to get to Edinburgh, yeah? I’m going to Carlisle, and it’s only a couple hours further to Edinburgh. What if we drove?”

He sat back in his seat, seeming to think about this. “Excellent idea, actually. We could split the cost of a rental and petrol, and make it there before dark, at least to Carlisle anyway. Certainly better than waiting here for a flight that might never happen.”

She gave him a tongue touched smile and flushed a bit when his gaze landed on her mouth. She pulled out her mobile and within a few minutes had arranged for a car to be dropped off at the front entrance of the airport.

“Um, Rose? Uh, I think they’ve found you.”

She looked up to see what he was referring to, and her heart sank to see several paparazzi making their way through the crowds over to her. 

Suddenly Johnathan’s hand was clasped in hers, and when she looked up at him, he had a manic smile on his face and a mischievous look in his eyes.

“Run!” he whispered, pulling her to her feet. 

They made their way through the crowd, barely getting apologies out as they jostled people and tried to avoid knocking anyone over in their hurry. She couldn’t remember the last time she had laughed so much.

When they got to the entrance, they made it past security with a flash of their ID’s. Although she didn’t hear what Johnathan said to the officer, she noticed that the half dozen camera-wielding men got trapped at the door.

She didn’t know if it was karma, providence, or just really excellent timing, but their rental car was pulling up to the curb just as the paparazzi managed to make their way through security. 

Dashing to the car, Rose signed the form in a hurry that the man was droning on about, while Johnathan started the car. Once she was in the car, they were driving away just as the group of photographers reached the curb.

For the space of several heartbeats there was silence in the car, then they were suddenly laughing hysterically. It wasn’t until their sides ached and Johnathan complained about not being able to see for the tears in his eyes, that they stopped laughing and teasing each other about their little getaway adventure.

When Rose looked down at her feet, she noticed the bag she’d forgotten about in all the madness. Realizing he must have grabbed it for her, she suddenly leaned over to him and kissed his cheek. Her face reddened when he quickly turned his head to her, his eyes large and the surprise evident on his face.

“What was that for?” he asked, obviously having to make an effort to focus on his driving instead of looking at her.

“Sorry, I...well, thank you.” She said, her words escaping her.

“What? I mean, you’re welcome? What did I do that required thanking, though? I didn’t really even do anything.”

“Actually you did. First you helped me escape a very awkward situation that could have been quite the spectacle. And second...I don’t know when the last time was I had such fun. And certainly never while trying to escape the paparazzi.”

He smiled that make-her-knees-go-weak smile at her again. “You’re most welcome, Rose Tyler.”

An hour later they agreed to stop for tea and a rest. Rose marveled a bit that she was so comfortable with this man who was practically a complete stranger. Their conversation through tea and during their drive never seemed to lull; their topics ranged far and wide, and their laughter was frequent.

Roughly five hours later, she was directing him to her destination, her voice subdued now that their time together was drawing to a close. It was only then that the silence became heavy.

Sitting in front of the building, Rose finally glanced over and caught him staring at her. His mouth opened and closed several times, but no words came out. When his jaw snapped shut and he turned his head to face the front, she spoke.

“I’m suddenly really glad our planes got cancelled, Doctor, otherwise I might never have met you.” She felt oddly choked up, forcing herself to swallow the lump gathering in her throat.

She leaned towards him and gave him another lingering kiss on the cheek, her fingers tracing his sideburns. As she pulled back, he surged forward and captured her lips in a tender, lingering kiss that made tears burn behind her eyes. She felt his hand cup her cheek, his thumb rubbing softly against her jaw.

What was it about this man that made her feel like she was leaving part of her heart behind?

“I really don’t like goodbyes, and I really hope that this is not one. So at the risk of being extremely presumptuous, I’ll say see you later, Rose Tyler.” He whispered against her lips, causing a tingling sensation to race down her spine.

“Me, too.” she said.

She reached into her purse and pulled out her business card, tucking it into his lapel pocket.

Before she could change her mind, she grabbed her bag and got out of the car. 

Her steps slowed the closer she got to the door. Her mind adamantly told her to keep walking. 

Not knowing what she would find or what would happen, she turned around, her eyes and heart searching for the chocolate-brown orbs of one unforgettable man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of Tumblr's Writer's Month Writing Challenge for August 2019.  
All rights for Doctor Who and it's characters belong to the BBC.  
Day 4 prompt: road trip


	5. Out Of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not able to accept the reality of why she never heard the end of that sentence, Rose looks for another reasonable explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tissue warning!

Seagulls screech and call to one another from somewhere above her head. The strong, cold wind seems to grip the waves as they roll onto the shore, cresting on the coarse sand again and again, as they try to make their way higher on the beach. 

The same wind whips her hair into her face, briefly impeding her view of the man she loves. The man she would give anything to be able to touch one more time; to take the lonely, shattered look—that he’s trying so hard to hide—from his eyes. 

In the distance she hears the roar of the water as it repeatedly slams against the unforgiving rocky wall of stone. She forces her thoughts away from a similar, unrelenting white wall; does not allow her mind to make the comparison of how she had beat her hand against it until her palm and fingers stung and throbbed with pain. 

All of these sounds attack her ears, drowning out everything else around her. 

“And I suppose, if it's my last chance to say it...Rose Tyler—”

She later convinces herself that this is why she never heard the end of that sentence. Too many noises to catch what he said. 

She won’t allow herself to consider the alternative. That they ran out of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of Tumblr’s Writer’s Month Writing Challenge for August 2019.  
All rights for Doctor Who and its characters belong to the BBC.  
Day 5 prompt: sound


	6. Sneak Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sneak attack causes the Doctor to come to an important decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a kid!fic, so I hope it turned out alright.

The only warning the Doctor had of the attack was the soft, quick pitter-patter of bare feet on tile. Suddenly he felt a small, warm body slam into the back of his legs and he was grateful for the support of the kitchen counter in front of him, enabling him to stay upright and not be taken to the floor. 

Looking down, he saw a small head topped with strawberry-blond hair and two blue eyes staring wide-eyed back at him. 

“Hi, Doctor!” Tony Tyler greeted him excitedly, his face nearly split in two by his wide smile. 

Trying to hide his own grin, the Doctor playfully exclaimed, “By the second sun! Who is this alien that’s attached himself to me?”

Tony's smile seemed to get impossibly wider as he clung to his leg, the boy’s bum seated on the top of his bare foot. 

“My goodness, what a morning! Here’s me, all set to enjoy a nice morning cuppa and toast with jam, and now I’ve got a little alien clinging to my leg.” 

He bit his lip to hide the smile that was trying to poke through at the boy’s contagious laughter. 

“I don’t know what I’m gonna do? I can’t even walk properly.” To demonstrate, he made exaggerated attempts to move his leg as he walked to the carpeted sitting room, lifting Tony slightly off the floor with each dragging step, his young brother-in-law-to-be’s laughter increasing. 

“Well, this won’t do at all. There must be a way to free my leg you’ve decided to hold captive—clever little alien, you. Let me think...Oh! I know!” 

Without warning he bent over and began to tickle the boy’s ribs, no longer able to hold back a smile as Tony shrieked with laughter. A few moments later Tony let go of his leg and started to fall backwards, so the Doctor quickly caught him and lowered him to the floor. He continued his tickle-attack once more and Tony’s laughter reached a new volume, making the Doctor laugh with him. 

Hearing a throat being cleared behind them, the Doctor and Tony looked to find Rose standing in the entrance to the sitting room with an amused smile on her face. 

“What are you two doin’ in here?”

The Doctor suddenly picked Tony up and gently tossed him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. 

“This mischievous little alien here ambushed me with a sneak attack this morning, latching onto my leg. I did the only thing I could to free myself...a tickle-attack!” he said, giving Tony’s ribs one last tease and chuckling at the boy’s breathless laughter. 

Shifting Tony to his hip, so he could see his face, he whispered a secret message in his ear then set him on his feet. Tony and the Doctor both gave Rose one long look before both of them started after her—the Doctor running much slower than normal so Tony could keep up. 

Seeing their intent, Rose tried to dissuade them, but her smile told them they would win this game. She turned and ran down the hallway, making a break for the bedroom. Moments later Rose was the one shrieking with laughter as her Doctor and her little brother mercilessly tickled her. 

After turning the tables on one another a few times, Rose and the Doctor both lay back on the bed, Tony snuggled between them, all three spent but happy and content, small chuckles still escaping occasionally. 

When Pete and Jackie had asked them to watch little Tony for a few days, so they could have a child-free anniversary cruise, the Doctor couldn’t deny he had been a bit nervous. He knew the boy loved his sister and the Doctor, and he seemed to live for hearing of the Doctor’s and Rose’s adventures in the TARDIS. However, he was finding that he thoroughly enjoyed the boy’s company—and just like his sister, he asked all the right questions; smart-as-a-whip, he was!

After everyone’s remaining giggles from their earlier silliness had subsided, Tony begged his sister and the Doctor for one of their adventure stories. Thinking for a long moment, Rose began to tell Tony of the time she and the Doctor fought the Slitheen—an abridged, kid-friendly version, of course. 

Lying there beside his fiancé and young brother-in-law-to-be, listening to Rose recount their adventures together, the Doctor felt happy and at peace. He decided then and there that he would be asking to have Tony over quite regularly. And he wouldn’t mind one bit if there were a few sneak attacks to his legs or tickle-wars to be waged along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of Tumblr's Writer's Month Writing Challenge for August 2019.  
All rights for Doctor Who and it's characters belong to the BBC.  
Day 6 prompt: kids


	7. A Winning Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose is thrust into a compromising situation and must save herself and the Doctor from an evil emperor. When this leads to a change in their relationship, will they embrace it or keep on as they are?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of Tumblr's Writer's Month Writing Challenge for August 2019.  
All rights for Doctor Who and its characters belong to the BBC.  
Day 7 prompt: sports
> 
> (**Rated strong Teen!**)

Rose wasn’t exactly sure how she found herself in a large arena playing an odd sort of alien version of tennis, called Roball. But here she was, running around one-half of a blue grassy field, trying to hit a small, orange ball across a wide net. She had twice already nearly fallen in the shallow moat beneath the net—which she had been informed held a bunch of piranha-like fish—while trying to keep the ball from hitting the ground. 

What she did know is that when she and the Doctor got back to the TARDIS, they were going to be having a very serious conversation about his licking random alien artifacts, his negation skills, and she would definitely be taking a shower. Though, not necessarily in that order. 

She was also seriously contemplating giving the Doctor a Tyler slap if she lost this match, since her loosing meant that she would be sold to the slave markets of Emperor Klemp, Overlord of the Sapphire Sands of Ragnal and Reigning Champion of Roball—in Rose terms, a total pompous arsehole—and the Doctor would be executed. 

Hearing the referee call out that the next point would win the match, Rose gathered all the energy she had left, and focused it on her final swing. 

Seeing the lanky vermilion-colored emperor’s movements and recognizing them from his earlier serves of the ball, she darted to her left and swung her paddle hard. She heard the satisfying sound of the ball connecting with her paddle, sending it hurtling to the opposite end from which the alien was standing. 

She felt a bit shocked and very pleased when she saw the ball hit the ground just before the emperor could reach it. Rose watched the face of her opponent—who had proclaimed himself to be unbeatable at Roball—go from shock to fury in the space of two heart beats. 

Trying to be a gracious winner, but also knowing it was unlikely that Emperor Klemp would keep his bargain, Rose threw down her paddle, and ran toward the exit. 

From her peripheral, she saw the Doctor doing the same, his brown coat flowing behind him. Moments later, and now hand in hand, they ran for the TARDIS, the Doctor giggling and Rose scowling at him. 

Over the angry shouts behind them, ordering them to halt, Rose asked irritably, “You just _had_ to lick it didn’t you?! Couldn’t just _ask_ if one of the ingredients they used in their pottery was bananas, could you?!” 

“Wellll, I could’ve done, but then where’s the fun in _that_, eh?”

“Oh, you really are asking for a slap aren’t you?” she asked sarcastically, though there was no real threat behind it.

Darting around a corner and seeing the TARDIS in sight, she looked over at the Doctor and was surprised to see a smoldering look in his chocolate-brown eyes. “You’re just upset it was some dusty old relic and not you.”

Not having time to reply, she pulled her precious TARDIS key out of it's hiding place and quickly unlocked the door; they slipped inside and shut the door just as the soldiers rounded the corner.

“Yep,” she said, her voice flirtatious and teasingly seductive, watching him perform his familiar dance around the center console which would send them into the vortex, “and maybe one of these days you’ll make it up to me.”

She moved toward the corridor, heading to her room, when she felt herself being abruptly spun around. Squeaking in surprise, she threw her arms out to steady herself, surprised when they wrapping around the Doctor’s thin waist; her face flushed with warmth when his own strong arms held her in an intimately-close embrace. Wondering what had gotten into the Time Lord, she looked at his face and saw the same smoldering look from earlier, but this one was like a blazing fire.

“Do you have _any_ idea how sexy it was to watch you beat that emperor at his own game, Rose Tyler?”

Unable to speak, she shook her head no. 

“Very. Sexy,” he whispered in a low, gravelly voice; his eyes held hers, his desire for her was clear, as evidenced by his blown-wide pupils. 

What was most shocking to her though was the love she felt radiating off him; his melodious tone, the tender way he held her close, the softness of his face and gentleness—and a hint of nervousness—in his eyes.

She swallowed hard when she saw his gaze flicker down to her mouth and back to her eyes. After one more glance at her mouth, he lowered his head toward hers, moving slowly so she had time to pull away. His tongue flicked out, moistening his lips, seeming to mirror her as she tilted her head slightly, moving in toward him. 

She wondered, briefly, if she had hit her head during the match and been knocked unconscious, since this _had_ to be a dream; any moment now she would wake up and he would be gone.

A moment later their lips met in a chaste kiss, little more than a gentle, but lingering, brush of lips. Rose felt lightheaded as she leaned back slightly; her eyes slowly fluttered open to see the Doctor’s half-lidded eyes, his face so close she could feel the cool puffs of air coming from his open mouth, making something low in her belly clench with desire.

As though a switch had been turned on, their lips simultaneously crashed together, their teeth clacking momentarily, the pressure almost bruising. She felt his arms tighten around her torso, bringing her so close, not a breath of air could get between them. She felt the Doctor’s tongue flick out to touch her lips and she immediately opened her mouth to him. 

He teasingly brushed his tongue against hers, drawing a moan of pleasure from her. She suddenly felt enveloped by the scent and taste of him; cinnamon, sandalwood, sage and something she couldn’t discern that was simply _him_—all of it together was intoxicating, invigorating, and incredibly arousing.

As his tongue retreated, she sucked his tempting lower lip between her teeth, nibbling it gently and relishing the gasp and subsequent moan that rumbled through his chest and into hers. Taking advantage of his open mouth, she slipped her own tongue into his mouth, tasting him and whimpering as their tongues met in an intricate dance.

Her fingers wove into his thick, silky-soft hair and scraped against his scalp as she held his head to hers. His fingers dug deliciously into her lower back, as if he were trying to pull her impossibly closer. As she rocked her hips into him, she felt the noticeable evidence of his desire brushing against her belly.

She felt a whimper escape her lips as the Doctor abruptly broke the most amazing kiss of her life. She struggled for a moment to focus on him, but when she did, her lust-fogged mind cleared slightly.

He was looking at her intently, the normal walls he kept up between them were completely lowered, having been effectively torn down by their passionate kiss. She saw a myriad of emotions in his dark chocolate-brown, almost black, eyes—burning desire, overwhelming love, nervous anticipation, lustful want, a fearful vulnerability. Yet, she could see clearly that he was letting her decide their next move. She knew if she put the brakes on now, this opportunity would disappear like sand through cracks in a sidewalk.

What the Doctor didn’t know, however, is she had wanted this with him for so long; ever since she uttered those two words, "There's me", which she had meant as a promise that she would never leave him. 

Rose let her own want, desire and anticipation shine in her eyes, tightening her hold on his neck; wordlessly she assured him, this was indeed what she wanted. His answering grin was so joyful, she couldn’t help but smile back at him with the secret smile she reserved only for him. 

Her breath caught as she felt her legs be lifted off the metal grating; one strong arm supporting her knees, while the arm at her waist held her securely to him. As he carried her from the console room, she didn’t think about where they were headed, just studied the face she knew better than her own. He too was watching her, his eyes flickering all over her face, seeming to memorize her expressions and this moment in time, as though afraid it would slip away at any moment. 

A few steps more and they were standing in the corridor outside the Doctor’s room, just a little ways off the console room. The TARDIS evidently had moved the door closer for them—whether it was her acting in approval of their relationship’s change, or by request from him, Rose wasn’t sure.

The door in front of her—one she had only gotten brief glimpses of—was oddly alien; a heavy and imposing-looking door, in a type of wood that she had never seen the like of. She recognized the circular markings carved into the silver-colored wood as the Doctor's native language, Gallifreyan. 

The Doctor gently set her down before the door, his hands lingering on her hips with seductive intent. He placed his right hand to one of the circular patterns, and the circles shifted like the gears in a clock; a moment later, the door opened with a soft click. 

As he stepped into his room, he turned to her, not saying a word, simply holding out his hand in offering.

As she placed her hand in his, her fingers automatically interlocking with his, she let her love for him and her complete trust in him shine brightly in her eyes and in her smile. They walked together into his room and, with that decision, also walked into a new and exciting stage of their friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is likely the most in-depth I have ever gotten in describing a kiss, both the physicality of it and the emotion/feelings behind the kiss. I welcome any thoughts on how I did with writing/describing it! :D <3
> 
> Also a HUGE thank you to every single one of you that has read these stories, kudoed, commented, and shared them!!! *You* are the reason I have made it through the past seven days of this challenge with my sanity intact. *You* are the reason I am committed to see this challenge through to the end!!!  
All my love to each one of you wonderful Whovians!!! :D <3 <3


	8. Neverending Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alien planet reminds Rose why she is working to find her Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of Tumblr's Writer's Month Writing Challenge for August 2019.  
All rights for Doctor Who and its characters belong to the BBC.  
Day 8 prompt: colors

Rose Tyler watched the fiery-red sun sink lower in the sky, seeming to rest itself against the waves of the violet sea. She stood on the edge of the sandy clifftop, letting the wonder of a new planet wash over her once more. The blue-violet clouds drifted as the sky’s fuchsia pink, pastel orange, and pale purple colors blended with the light from the scarlet-red sun that continually hid more of itself from her view. 

She watched the patterns of ever changing colors, the restless movement of the now rich-wine colored ocean, and felt her peaceful contentedness shift abruptly into grief as she remembered why she was watching this alien world’s day draw to a close by herself. 

She wanted nothing more than to look beside her and see the rich chocolate-brown eyes of her Doctor—eyes that held ancient untold knowledge, pained with the weight of the universe, but soft and bright with the tenderness of the feelings he tried to hide from her. She longed to feel his strong, cool hand slip into hers, comforting her while simultaneously gaining comfort from her. 

But, that wasn’t going to happen unless she found him. 

Clenching her empty hands and feeling her nails dig into her palms, she straightened her spine as her fierce determination to return to his side was renewed. No matter how long it took or how many universes she had to jump, she would find him. With one more deep breath of the warm, fragrant night air, Rose pressed the button on her dimension hopper and knew she was one step closer to finding her beloved Doctor.


	9. A Treasured Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor has a surprise for Rose, one that she reciprocates by sharing a precious memory with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of Tumblr's Writer's Month Writing Challenge for August 2019.  
All rights for Doctor Who and its characters belong to the BBC.  
Day 9 prompt: time travel

The Doctor was behaving oddly, more so than usual, which was saying something. And it was driving Rose Tyler spare. For more than a week, she had been secretly guessing and simultaneously trying to ignore his unusual behavior. However, as time moved on, she found herself trying to subtly ask him hints about it. 

Of course, he saw right through her questions and would grin enigmatically at her, give his happy little giggle and a kiss, then shuffle off to his work shop as though it were any other ordinary day. 

This day in particular though, was oddest of all. 

She had woken up to find the Doctor gone from their bed. Although it was not unusual for him to wake up before her—that was actually a fairly common occurrence—what was unusual was for him to not be lying next to her or spooned up behind her, greeting her with a too-cheerful "Good morning, love!" and a kiss. 

It was for this reason she quickly went through her morning routine and made her way down to the kitchen. Strangely she found that the kitchen showed evidence of him already having had his tea and toast—most likely with an unhealthy amount of jam—but with no Doctor to be found. 

Checking the rest of the house first, she finally tried his office. To her surprise it was locked. He had never locked it; ever. 

Her curiosity peaked, she gave the door a couple loud raps. She couldn’t help the giggle that escaped when she heard something dropping to the floor with a muffled bang and a few Gallifreyan curses. 

“Rose? Is that you?” she heard the Doctor ask through the still-closed door. 

Rolling her eyes in exasperated amusement, she answered, “Well, it was when I looked in the mirror this morning.”

“Ah. Yes. Right. Well...do me a favor, love, and step into the kitchen a moment, will you?” 

“Why? Something you don’t want me to see in there, eh?” she said, not able to resist the opportunity to wind him up a bit.

“Oi, less talking, more walking to the kitchen, Rose Tyler. I tell you, you and your mum. So many redundant questions.”

“Oi! Rude!” 

“Sorry. Rude and not ginger, remember? Now, if you don’t mind...”

“Yes, yes. I’m going.” With one more roll of her eyes, this time with a touch of annoyance, she moved off to the kitchen. A couple minutes later the Doctor came out to the kitchen with a ‘cat that got the canary’ grin. 

“So, do I have to guess or are you just going to tell me what the big secret is?”

“Ohhh, making you guess would be quite fun I imagine. But no,” he said, as she scowled at him; though that just made him grin wider and she couldn’t help but grin back at him.

Drawing closer to him and looking up at him from under her lashes, she whispered coyly, “Come on, Doctor. Tell me your secret. You know you wanna.”

“Well,” he squeaked, cleared his throat and tried again, taking a step closer to her, “well, I could tell you, but I think it’d be much more fun to _show_ you.”

And with that, he suddenly scooped her up in his arms, causing a startled laugh to escape her lips. 

“Doctor?! What are you doing?!”

“Showing you my secret, of course.” Wiggling his eyebrows at her, he carried her down the hall and stopped outside his office door. 

“Do us a favor, Rose, and open the door please?” From her elevated position in his arms she reached down, turned the knob and pushed the door open. 

Rose couldn’t see the Doctor’s rather pleased smile, since all her eyes could focus on was the sight of a familiar dark-blue Police Box standing in the corner of the room. 

When he set her on her feet, she walked toward the TARDIS in a daze, feeling like this was a dream and she would wake up at any second. 

As she placed her hand on the coarse wood, she felt tiny tendrils of warmth envelope her mind, as though she were being embraced from the inside out. Closing her eyes, she felt the TARDIS brush against her mind, sending her waves of welcome, joy, and excitement. 

Pressing her forehead against the beloved blue box, she sent her own feelings of joy, delight, and welcome to the magnificent time and space ship. 

As a tear escaped from her eye, Rose realized she hadn’t known how much she missed the TARDIS or the ship's mind in her own; that close friendship and belonging that she had not had with anyone else, outside of her own mother and of course the Doctor. But even this was different than those relationships. Though this TARDIS’s mental signature was a bit different than the one she had known in the other universe, the part of herself Rose had shared with that ship was still in this TARDIS, somehow; it was as though, all this time, a part of herself had been missing. And now she had just found it again. 

She felt a wave of understanding come from the TARDIS and knew that these feelings were true, and had been felt by the ship as well. 

Giving her one more loving stroke, Rose backed away from the ship to get a good look at her, noting the subtle changes; the windows were less clouded, the light at the top was brighter and the Yale lock was gold this time, rather than silver. Other than that, everything looked the same. 

“Sorry, Doctor. Got caught up in our hello.” she said, wiping the tears from her face as she turned to him. 

“No problem.” She felt a lump lodge in her throat, hearing his raspy voice and seeing the moisture collected in his eyes, knowing he had witnessed their reunion. 

“I love that you love the TARDIS. And she loves you, too, Rose. I do believe, just as the other one would have, she would do just about anything for you.”

Nodding and clearing her throat, she said, “’S alright to go inside, yeah?”

“Oh, yes. Though, you might need this.” He held out a gold key that looked like a near identical replica of her old TARDIS key.

She took it, holding it reverently in her hand. This moment seemed just as huge as the when her first Doctor had given her a key to the TARDIS. It truly felt like being welcomed home. 

She unclasped the necklace that kept her key safely around her neck at all times. She swiftly added the new key to the old one, loving the gold and silver sitting side by side, the old and the new complementing each other. 

Excitement flowed through her as she opened the door to the TARDIS. She felt a wave of nostalgia come over her and felt like she was stepping back in time, to the first time she came through a set of similar doors and into a room almost exactly like this—of course that time she had obviously had no idea what the box or massive room within was; nor how precious and dear to her the TARDIS would become. 

It seemed like this TARDIS had worked hard to replicate as much of their old console room, and indeed the old TARDIS itself, as it could. 

Slowly walking inside, she heard the soft metal clank of her shoes meeting the metal grating with each step and her hand felt the cool, rough texture of the metal railing of the ramp. The warm coarseness of the coral struts, which stood proudly in strategic locations about the room, flowed through her palm, sending tendrils of the TARDIS’s mind into her own. She caressed the beautiful, pale gold, tree-like structures; she marveled at how they each stretched to the domed ceiling, proudly standing sentinel over the room. 

The circular lights that lined the room—which she fondly recalled her other Doctors, more than once, refer to as ‘round things’—flashed occasionally in random patterns. Her eyes and hand finally fell upon the center console, and she reached a hand up to touch the green-lit time rotor that stretched to the ceiling.

Feeling like her face would split in two, as her smile was so big, she turned to the Doctor and lunged joyfully at him. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his own held her securely to him, both of them laughing in delight, both of them so happy to be inside the TARDIS once again. 

Setting her down, the Doctor looked at her expectantly. “First trip. Where to, Rose Tyler?”

“Oh. Uh...oh, I don’t even know,” she said, overwhelmed amazement clear in her voice. Thinking for a couple of minutes, she finally decided on the perfect place for a first trip in their new TARDIS. 

Feeling a bit impish though, she decided to turn the ‘keeping a secret’ tables on the Doctor. 

“’K. I know where I want to go.”

“Where to, Rose Tyler! Any ‘where’ or any ‘when’, all at our fingertips!” he said, running excitedly around the console, already pushing buttons and turning knobs. 

He looked up at her from his place at the monitor, obviously ready to enter whatever destination and date she wanted into the computer. 

She walked over to stand in front of the Doctor, taking his hands and looking deeply into his eyes. Even though she was being a bit playful by wanting to keep the destination a secret, she also didn’t want to hurt his feelings. 

“It’s a secret,” she said, giving him a tongue-touched smile to soften her words. 

Her smile grew a bit wider when he suddenly laughed. “Alright, my love. You think you can set the coordinates and fly us there, then be my guest.”

He obviously thought this would deter her and make her show her hand, but Rose had a trick up her sleeve. 

Turning away, she placed her hands on the green-tinted glass of the rotor and closed her eyes. Opening her mind to the TARDIS, she tried to let the ship feel what it was she wanted to do, where she wanted to go, sending the ship mental images of that day. When she got a wave of amused acceptance, and a bell dinged from somewhere on the console, she laughed, feeling overjoyed that the TARDIS was on board with what she was planning. 

“What? That—that’s...” the Doctor stuttered, “but that’s not—how did you do that?” 

“Well, you said it yourself, Doctor, the TARDIS would do almost anything for me.”

He blinked a couple of times, looking between the console and her, then a smile broke out on his face and he threw back his head and laughed delightedly. “Oh, Rose Tyler! Brilliant, you are! You never fail to surprise me.”

Hugging him tightly before placing a lingering kiss on his lips, she pulled back to study his handsome face. “And I hope I never do.”

“Me, too, love. Now, I’ll sit and play co-pilot for once and let you have the honor. Just holler if you need help.” He turned and sat down on the newly refurbished tan leather pilot’s chair, his face wreathed with a pleased-as-punch smile. 

Letting the TARDIS direct her—feeling varying waves of warm calm, appearing when she was over certain controls, and a cooler sense of something being amiss, when she was off target—she moved around the console, slowly and carefully setting the dials, levers and knobs. 

Finally looking over at the Doctor, she smiled at him and crooked her finger at him in a come-hither motion. 

A moment later, they threw the dematerialization lever together, then both laughed madly as the achingly familiar wheezing, groaning sound of the TARDIS echoed through the room. The ride was smoother than she expected it to be, but when the time and space ship finally set down, she seemed to enjoy throwing in a harder than normal bump. 

Losing their grip on the console, they both fell to the metal grating and proceeded to laugh themselves silly for several long moments, just enjoying the feeling of being together in the TARDIS once more.

Jumping to their feet, they both raced to the computer and saw a black screen. 

Wondering if they were in the right place, Rose touched the console and suddenly felt a contented and strong feeling of rightness in her mind. Assuming this meant they were in the correct place and time, Rose took the hand of her Doctor—who was currently still trying to get the screen to work—and led him outside; looking around at the familiar sight, she knew immediately the TARDIS had done as she had requested. 

Rose watched the Doctor walk around, a curious look in his eyes as he took in the dimly lit room that seemed to be a large, cluttered basement; a familiar, thick metal pipe running horizontally along the middle of the far wall.

Realization seemed to slowly dawn on him and he turned to her with wide eyes. “Rose, is this—”

“Yes, Doctor. In another universe, on this date,” she walked over to the wall and stood in front of it, facing him, “the most wonderful, mysterious, incredible man took the hand of a nineteen year-old shop girl and told her to 'Run'.” 

She reached her hand out and felt a shiver travel down her spine as he took it in his own, their fingers interlocking.

“He, you, took my hand. You not only saved my life that night, but most importantly, Doctor, you saved me from believing my life would never be anything more than working, sleeping, and eating chips and beans on toast. You showed me the vastness, the beauty and the wonder of the universe. I will never regret one moment I spent with you—_any_ you, no matter the face you wore.....not even when you acted like a bloody wanker.” She couldn’t help but add that last part, smiling when he gave an embarrassed chuckle. 

“Rose Tyler.” 

He murmured her name in that way only he could; as though it was the most precious name he would ever speak. His eyes were suspiciously moist, but held hers with a tender and loving openness that she had, on rare occasions, glimpsed a few times on her previous Doctors when they thought she wasn’t looking.

“I may have saved your life that night, but when I took the hand of a young, brave and courageous human, you also saved mine. You willingly—and with a trust I _still_ to this day cannot fathom or hope to understand—grasped my hand. You then helped a broken, bitter and angry, war-torn soldier rekindle the choked-out and dying flame of hope in my hearts.” 

He gently squeezed her hands and looked deeply in her eyes as he continued, “That night you saved me and changed my life for the better. You changed _me_ for the better. You showed me there were still things in the universe worth living for. That there was, is, _someone_ worth living for.”

Drawing her closer, their faces mere inches apart, he whispered, “I said it once, oh, such a long time ago, and I will forever believe and know it to be true...if I believe in one thing, just one, I believe in you, Rose Tyler.” 

She surged forward and kissed him deeply. She poured the full extent of her love, devotion and trust for him into the kiss, and felt the same coming from him. Their passionate kiss went on for several long moments before they both needed to break apart for a breath. 

“So, where to next, my love?” the Doctor asked her. They made their way inside the TARDIS and went in search of their next adventure.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Across time and space, there came to be rumors and murmurs of the Doctor and Rose Tyler; two names that either struck paralyzing fear or burgeoning hope into one’s hearts and minds. It was said they were an unstoppable force—an Oncoming Storm and his beloved Bad Wolf—that went where they were needed, righting wrongs, helping who they could and encouraging others to do the same. They of course made enemies as they went, but made so many more friends along the way. 

When people where asked who the Doctor and Rose Tyler were, they were all told the same thing; they were the Stuff of Legend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I apologize for being late the past couple of days on my stories! I hope to get back on track—and post on the _correct day_ lol—with my next post, later today! :D <3)


	10. Dash To Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose Tyler manages to escape the hellish place she’s been living and finds help in an unlikely place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of Tumblr's Writer's Month Writing Challenge for August 2019.  
All rights for Doctor Who and its characters belong to the BBC.  
Day 10 prompt: dark AU  
(To be safe—though there's no direct mentions of it—I'm putting a possible trigger warning, for inferred physical abuse/torture)

Rose Tyler knew she had mere minutes before she would be found. If they caught her, she knew there would be no opportunities to attempt an escape again; they would make sure of that. 

Of course, she wouldn’t be killed. No, she—or rather, whatever it was_ within_ her that they wanted, though she still had no idea what that was, even after all this time—was too important. They would simply wear her and her defenses down, until she gave up fighting back. 

And quite honestly, she was nearly there. 

She was tired, so tired. And it wasn’t just the physical ‘I really, really want to sleep’ tired; it was a bone-deep weariness that had woven itself into her mind, into every cell of her body, constantly trying to convince her to give in to their dreadful desires.

Keeping low in the shadows, her bare feet and the scratchy grey clothes she wore were whisper-quiet as she moved. Following the map in her head, one she had memorized long ago, she made her way through the maze of hallways. 

Ten minutes later she was running as hard and fast as she could, using all her remaining strength, through the woods at the edge of the medical research laboratory—a hellish prison, more like; the only place she had known as ‘home’ for longer than she could remember. She could feel the hard ground with every step, the coarse grass doing nothing to cushion the soles of her feet. The small stones and broken branches littering the forest floor seemed to relish biting into her tender skin. 

Looking back momentarily and seeing no signs of pursuit, she breathed a sigh of relief...just as she slammed into a tall, wall of a man. 

As her body hit the ground hard, her head connecting solidly with its unforgiving surface, she felt lightheaded and dizzy, suddenly having zero energy to move a single muscle. A darkness began creeping over her vision, her mind and body finally giving up its fight against her extreme exhaustion.

As her eyes struggled to stay open and focused, she saw what she thought was the outline of a leather jacket, a close-shaven head moving closer to hers and icy-blue eyes staring at her.

With this thought, the darkness finally overtook her mind, her body instantly relaxing. Therefore she wasn't aware of the concerned man kneeling over her prone form, nor the dark-blue Police Box standing guard behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out to be a bit more of an angst-hurt/comfort-whump type story, and although it's not really very 'dark' per se, I tried to leave the impression of dark events having happened to Rose.


	11. Washed Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Rose find themselves caught in a monsoon rainstorm and separated from the TARDIS. But will Rose’s determination to get them back to the ship be putting them in too much danger?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of Tumblr's Writer's Month Writing Challenge for August 2019.  
All rights for Doctor Who and its characters belong to the BBC.  
Day 11 prompt: whump

The cold rain beats down on Rose and the Doctor in a steady, harsh rhythm. Their clothes are soaked through, thanks to the monsoon downpour, making them look and feel a bit like drowned rats. The Doctor’s hair—usually having the appearance of an enraged hedgehog—is flat in some areas, but clumped and rumpled in others as he anxiously runs his fingers over his head. Rose’s, normally bottle-blonde hair, has darkened to a toffee color and seems content to stay plastered to her head. 

Ahead of them, a little less than a mile away, the TARDIS’s warm, dry interior waits for them. Yet, to get to it they must cross a mid-shin deep, two meter wide stream, in the midst of a heavy rainstorm. 

Behind them lay miles of forested flatland that they had just traipsed through. Rose and the Doctor had assured the locals they’d befriended that they would be able to reach their ‘transport vehicle’ before the stream flooded too high to cross. Of course, they hadn’t accounted for the obstacles that had forced them to take the long way to the TARDIS, effectively eating up their time, whilst allowing the water to rise and the storm to worsen. 

And yet they stood there at the bank of the stream, arguing and wasting more time. 

She knew the reason he was hesitant to cross the stream—the danger of wading in a quick-moving stream in the midst of a storm was rather high—but really, the way she saw it, there was no alternative. 

Glancing up and down the stream as far as she could see, Rose looked for a safer way of getting across. 

_Why do our adventures never have a conveniently placed tree trunk bridge like in the movies?_ she wondered sardonically to herself.

She took a moment to reason out in her head what they should do; yet, knowing the TARDIS was only a short ways past the stream and she was already soaked to the bone, she really didn’t want to walk several miles back to the village. 

With her mind made up, she straightened her spine and began to carefully wade into the cold water. 

The Doctor tried to talk her out of doing this, but as he had suggested no viable recourse, she continued on. A few moments, one great sigh and handful of mumbled alien curses later, he followed after her. When she saw his hand held out, she quickly grasped it and was instantly reassured and felt her courage bolstered. At times like this she was reminded how much better it was with two. 

She now felt confident they could make it across the rushing stream and to the TARDIS in a short amount of time and without incident. And of course that’s when everything went pear-shaped. 

A sharp crack of thunder tore through the atmosphere, so loudly and abruptly that it seemed as though an explosion went off beside them, causing Rose to jump slightly in surprise. The ground trembled under their feet with the resounding rumbles, as though the ground was quaking with the force of it. 

Without warning, the smooth stones at her feet shifted—whether from the vibrations of the thunder or the movement of the swift water, she didn’t know. In a flash, the water pushed her now-unsteady legs out from under her and she felt herself falling. 

A cry of “Doctor!” was all Rose managed to get out before the icy claws of the rushing water dragged her under.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It was dark, so dark. She wasn’t sure where she was, didn’t know how she had gotten...well, wherever she currently was. Where was she, anyway? And why couldn’t she remember anything? 

Then Rose noticed a shimmering golden light, far in the distance; it swirled and spread in all directions, lighting up the dark like the sun rising over a mountain peak.

In the distance she could hear the faint echo of a wolf’s howl; she shivered. Its haunting sound and the tendrils of light surrounded her like a long forgotten dream returning to her. 

Before the light could reach her however, she became aware of a pulsing ache in her head. The light began to fade as a steady, rhythmic beeping sound filtered into her awareness. A slight weight was on her shoulder, rubbing a soothing pattern on her skin. 

“Rose? Rose, can you hear me?” the Doctor’s voice asked from beyond the dark fogginess of her mind. 

Struggling to open her eyes, she felt a shaft of pain shoot through her head from the brightness of the room and immediately slammed her eyes shut once more, a moan of pain escaping her lips. 

“Sorry. Just let me...” the Doctor murmured nonsensically. 

Even from behind her closed eyes, she could tell when the lights dimmed. Hesitantly, she opened them again, blinking away the blurriness and struggling to focus. 

The Doctor’s handsome face appeared in her line of vision. He leaned close enough for her to see the freckles covering his cheeks and forehead, the hints of dark-gold in his chocolate-brown eyes and a day’s worth of dark stubble that shadowed the lower half of his face. She longed to reach a hand up and smooth away the worry lines on his brow, to erase the deep concern in his eyes as he studied her. 

Suddenly she recalled what happened and she quickly sat up—or tried to—and a sharp pain shot through her head and the left half of her body. 

“Nonono. No, Rose, no. Don’t try to move too fast,” he said, his hand gently pressing her back to the bed. 

“What happened? Where are we?” She glanced around. “The TARDIS’s infirmary, right?”

“Yes. You slipped and fell into the water, hitting your head on the stream bed in the process. Gave yourself quite the concussion and some pretty spectacular bruises on the left half of your body. Not to mention you nearly aged me another decade, Rose Tyler,” he admonished her. 

“’S not like I did it on purpose...though I am sorry I scared you. Rather glad it was me and not you. Not sure I could’ve pulled you out of the water like you obviously did me.” 

She smiled the tongue-touched smile she knew he couldn’t resist, and sure enough, his eyes softened as he huffed a small laugh. 

Reaching for his hand, he grasped it, holding on like he never wanted to let go. She gave it a reassuring squeeze. 

A few moments later she realized how dry her mouth was and requested a cuppa.

“Quite right. Super-heated infusion of free radicals and tannin; that’ll heal your synapses in a jiffy. Hm, jiffy. And that is a word I hopefully will never use again. Tea, coming right up, Rose Tyler.”

After two cups of tea and a bowl of soup, Rose was feeling much better, if not a bit achy and sore. It took some persuasion—and a bit of shameless begging—to convince the Doctor to help her to the Library. She did not relish the idea of spending more time in the infirmary than was needed. 

In a short amount of time she and the Doctor were sitting on the plush burgundy couch in front of a roaring fire, her head pillowed on his lap. She let her mind drift as contentedness stole over her, listening to his soothing voice as he read Charles Dickens' _Great Expectations_ to her. 

Regardless of whatever dangerous or compromising situations they found themselves in, she knew these tranquil moments between them were as much a balm to the Doctor’s soul as to hers. She bundled this time with her Doctor and held it close to her heart, treasuring it and wishing for many more times like this in the future.


	12. Wake Up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor’s impatience with Rose’s need for sleep leads to an embarrassing, but humorous outcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of Tumblr's Writer's Month Writing Challenge for August 2019.  
All rights for Doctor Who and its characters belong to the BBC.  
Day 12 prompt: dreams

“Rose? Rose! Wakie-wakie, Rose Tyler.” 

Rose was abruptly pulled out of a perfectly lovely dream by the—at the current moment—annoying voice of the Doctor. She pulled the duvet higher over her head and snuggled deeper into its warmth. Grunting in disapproval of his very unwelcome wake-up call, she hoped he would go away and let her drift into unconsciousness again. 

She really, really wanted to re-enter that dream. All was still and quiet for nearly a minute, and just as her drowsiness was pulling her back under into the dream world once again...she felt the duvet being gently tugged to uncover her head. 

She popped one eye open to glare at the Doctor; though when she saw his bright, smiling face and twinkling chocolate-brown eyes staring at her, she had to work to keep the frown from turning into a smile. She held tightly to her irritation that he had interrupted a very good dream and was currently keeping her from continuing said dream. 

“What?” she asked, her voice as annoyed as she could make it—what with fighting her amusement with him and struggling to think through her sluggish, sleep-addled brain. 

“Time to get up and greet the morning, Rose!” He was _entirely_ too cheerful.

“No mornings on the TARDIS, Rose Tyler,” she said in her best imitation of her first Doctor’s Northern accent; not a bad reproduction, if she does say so herself.

“Rooooooooose!” he whined. “But you’re gonna miss it! I had everything all planned out. Spent all that time and effort on a surprise for you and all you want to do is sleep!”

She can tell he is working up to one of his ‘human sleep cycles are a waste of time’ speeches. 

“Time machine, Doctor,” she retorts. She almost decided to give in when she saw his face fall in disappointment and his full lower lip jut out slightly in a pout. She knew, however, giving in would only encourage him to wake her more often. 

With a sigh she sat up, feeling the duvet slip to her lap as she said, “Alright, Doctor, give me a bit more time to sleep and I’ll...what are you staring at, Doctor?”

Looking down, she felt her face flush in humiliation as she realized she must have been acting out her really good dream in her sleep. In a flash she pulled her shirt down and the duvet back up. 

The Doctor cleared his throat and tried to stammer out a response, “I’ll go, um, I’ll fix us some breast—I mean breakfast!" he exclaimed, nearly shouting as he corrected himself. "Um, that is, I’ll...” His jaw abruptly snapped shut and he turned his reddening face away as he nearly ran from the room. 

As she sat in stunned silence, watching her closed bedroom door, she felt her embarrassment shift into humor. The very idea that she had unintentionally flashed the Doctor and had evidently scrambled his thinking and speech processes was—to her sleep-fogged brain—extremely hilarious. 

She spent several moments howling with laughter, before deciding that sleep was now well out of reach. She suspected she would have to step lightly where the Doctor was concerned—or risk him withdrawing from her completely until God only knows when—but she hoped that, one day, he could see the humor in the incident that she did. Either way, she was not likely to forget the look on his face or his slip of the tongue anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is a day late and I am SO sorry about that. Going to try and get the next one out soon so I don’t fall too far behind. Thank you everyone, so much, for reading!


	13. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a harrowing fight for planet Earth, the Doctor can’t help but wonder if this will be their last adventure together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of Tumblr's Writer's Month Writing Challenge for August 2019.  
All rights for Doctor Who and its characters belong to the BBC.  
Day 13 prompt: feelings

The Doctor had come so close to losing her this time. Too close. He couldn’t help but marvel at how fantastic his Rose was; so human, always able to see the things he didn’t. But, if she had not been so quick, so brilliant as to think of hiding in the cupboard…he forced his thoughts away from the gruesome, unthinkable ending he had seen in the timelines; an abandoned timeline, thankfully.

Though he did feel a bit of guilt over taking the Slitheen’s lives—as he did with everyone, alien or otherwise, he’d had to stop—he couldn’t feel too guilty since they had threatened every man, woman and child on this planet, including Rose.

As they walked together back to the Powell Estate, he felt instantly comforted as Rose’s small, soft hand slipped into his larger, work roughened one. He gave it a squeeze as her thumb rubbed soothingly against his bony knuckles. He was so thankful to still have her by his side; her comforting presence, her hope and compassion, continuing to light up the dark corners of his hearts.

A few moments later a single thought broke his confident stride, nearly making him halt in the middle of the crowded pavement. He couldn’t help but wonder if Rose would continue on with him? His mind suddenly buzzed with questions and doubts, a bit of panic rising in his suddenly tight chest.

She had been so worried over her mother after finding out she had been gone a whole year, and now after nearly losing her to a Slitheen; would she choose the slow path over traveling with him? Choose to stay with her mum and idiot—or maybe not _quite_ so idiot—boyfriend?

He dismissed Rose’s questioning look, obviously having felt his change in demeanor. Outwardly he was fine; internally, however, he was scrambling to think of something, anything, that would convince her to stay with him.

But could he really ask her to stay with him? Would she want to? 

He wanted—no, he _needed_ her to stay with him. She was so good for him. She made him better; made him _want_ to be better, for her.

In a few seconds time, his brain had thought of at least one hundred and twenty-three ways he could make sure she came with him. But he knew he couldn’t do that. Not to her. In the end, it all came down to a choice. Her choice.


	14. A Ridiculous Notion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose has a hard time believing one of the Doctor’s stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of Tumblr's Writer's Month Writing Challenge for August 2019.  
All rights for Doctor Who and its characters belong to the BBC. All rights for ‘Dumbo’ belong to Disney.  
Day 14 prompt: fairy tales

Rose couldn’t quite recall at the moment how she and the Doctor had stumbled upon this conversation, mostly due to how hard she was laughing at the ridiculousness of his story. 

“I am telling you the truth, Rose! You laugh, but you weren’t there!” he said, though she still couldn’t take him seriously, what with the smile on his face and teasing glint in his eyes. 

“So,” she breathed out, trying and failing to control her laughter, “so you’re telling me, th-that you’re responsible for there being p-pi-pink elephants in Dumbo!” 

“Weeelllll, the staff that night may have been a little...tipsy...or a lot,” he mumbles, then rushes on with his explanation. “But I was trying to subtly explain about the Yylandrics, without revealing the existence of aliens in the mid-1900’s. It was a very complex situ—Oi! Would you stop laughing!” he exclaimed. 

She couldn’t help it, she was gone. The entire idea of it was just so ridiculous she couldn’t stop laughing. She heard the Doctor give a warning just moments before he was tickling her and making her laugh for a whole different reason. 

It was quite a while before they were both calm enough for her to wring a promise out of him, that he would take her to see the pink elephants he had tried to convince her were real. Kissing the side of her head as she drifted to sleep, he promised he would, one day soon.


	15. A Future To Be Had

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose contemplates some recent events in her life as she holds her newborn baby brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of Tumblr's Writer's Month Writing Challenge for August 2019.  
All rights for Doctor Who and its characters belong to the BBC.  
Day 15 prompt: first time

Rose Tyler smiles softly in wonder as she gazes at her baby brother, his soft, pink face barely a week old, watching him sleep. Their mum had given so much of herself bringing this tiny miracle into the world; the birth had been long and very hard, both Rose and Pete fearing for a short time that Jackie might not make it through. 

That very fact had caused Rose to hand over all her duties at Torchwood to the two most capable and trustworthy men she knew, Mickey Smith and Jake Simmonds. She had made herself available to her mum and Pete for whatever they needed as Jackie recovered. 

Rose knew, deep in her heart, it was just a matter of time until they got the equipment—jokingly nicknamed the Dimension canon, though that name surprisingly had stuck—that would help them find the Doctor to work properly. She also knew there was a long, arduous journey ahead of her as she searched for him. 

Though she missed the Doctor—so much she ached with her longing to be back at his side—she couldn’t deny that she was very pleased to have been able to be here for her mum during this time. The opportunity to see her baby brother come into the world, to hold and cuddle him, to help her mum and Pete take care of him, to teach him and play with him as he grew; it was an unbelievable gift that she could never regret. 

Tony suddenly graced Rose with his first tiny smile, as he sleeps peacefully in her arms. Her arms tighten slightly, holding him protectively to her chest, as a swell of various emotions flows through her—overwhelming love for her brother and her family, a fierce and burning desire to protect them all, and a happiness so intense, it’s bubbling up in a joyous laugh. 

She promises herself and her brother that she _will_ find the Doctor. And when she does, together they will fix whatever or whoever was doing this. She'll do it for little Tony, for his future. A future Rose knows will be absolutely fantastic.


	16. A Deep Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose Tyler had always known she had a special connection to the Doctor. But is that connection still there in this new Doctor, too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of Tumblr's Writer's Month Writing Challenge for August 2019.  
All rights for Doctor Who and its characters belong to the BBC.  
Day 16 prompt: soulmates

Rose Tyler had felt it, the deep connection to her Doctor, so many times. It was a connection unlike anything she had ever felt before, like one soul in two bodies. She could feel it in every touch, every glance, in every word spoken or not spoken. 

The connection was evident in everything they did—in how their hands fit together so perfectly, and in the way they could look at each other and seem to know what the other was thinking; in the way they could say something and know what the other meant, even if others didn’t. 

Their connection was so strong, that even a universe separating them couldn’t keep the other away. 

It was these very thoughts that convinced her that this new Doctor—this man who looked like an exact duplicate of her Doctor—was in fact her Doctor, too. 

She knew when her hand touched his chest and she felt his single heart beating hard beneath her palm.

She knew when she saw the yearning and pleading look in his eye, as he stared into her own. 

And, as the sound of the TARDIS exiting this universe forever resonated through the air, she knew without a doubt that this man, who held her hand within his own, was her soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking so long in updating, but my body needed time to recover after a difficult bout with bronchitis. I will be uploading these stories as quickly as I can, so you may see more than one in a day. I hope you enjoy! :D <3 (I also apologize for taking so long in responding to all your comments, but please know that every comment is so very dear to my heart! I read and cherish each and every one! <3 <3)


End file.
